Wanting It
by vmars15
Summary: Puck wants to be a part of Quinn and the baby's life but he decides to take Mercedes advice and stay on the sidelines until she is ready. Much better than it sounds. Summaries are too hard.
1. Chapter 1

He had always stood up for himself. He wasn't one to lay low. However, he had to do just that right now. He wasn't planning on keeping it that way, but for now, if he ever wanted to be involved; he knew that he had to stay out of the way. He had to let her make all of the decisions, because obviously he wasn't getting anywhere by making the first move time and time again.

Months ago he had been in charge of the school, along with his group of friends. He could get anything he wanted based on fear alone, and he could let his anger out easily by beating kids up or throwing them in dumpsters.

That wasn't the case anymore. He was in Glee Club, the lowest position on the totem pole. He was still on the football team, but the players all gave him flack routinely, especially after his romance with the most irritating girl in the whole school.

His stud status was dropping quickly as well. As recent as two months ago he would've been able to get any girl in the school to hook up with him. All he had to do was look a girl up and down, smile at her, and she was his. However, nowadays, even though he could still get most girls, his selection was more limited. Plus, it wasn't like he wanted any of _those_ girls. He only wanted one girl but she wasn't going to be his. Not too long ago he thought that he had a chance. He honestly thought that she was going to pick him, but then his best friend rolled up with a job, and it was all over. He was always being overshadowed.

That girl though, he needed her. He never felt this way about _anyone_. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was carrying his child, but he knew that there was something else. He never could get her out of his mind. But she wasn't his, she never was, except for that one night, but as soon as it ended she had made sure to remind him that she wasn't his. She reminded him that she never wanted to be his, and that she regretted being his for that brief moment in time.

He needed her, so bad. He at least needed his daughter. He couldn't live with himself if he let his daughter grow up thinking that his best friend was her father. But he had tried reasoning with her, and he had tried to support her and prove to her that he was the better choice. Nothing would work. He had become so fed up that he had blurted the secret out to his partner for a glee assignment. That didn't go over too well. His partner had yelled at him, reminding him that she didn't choose him, she chose his best friend. She told him to stay out of her life, that it was the least he could do after he had screwed everything up.

That's what he was going to do. Now, he wasn't going to be a deadbeat and just pretend that everything was back to normal. He was just going to try and win her heart by the sidelines. Whether that was by staring at her meanfully during a group rendition of _Lean on Me_, or by pushing some ninth grader into a locker when he heard him talking trash to her, he was going to do it to win her over. He wouldn't talk to her, or come up to her again, as he knew that wasn't what she wanted. But, he was hoping that over time his simple gestures would start to work and she would talk to him. Because once she made the first move, all bets were off. If she came up to him then he could take it that she wanted him to be involved, and he would do anything to make that happen.

So when Puck walked into school on a Monday morning and saw Finn and Quinn at her locker arguing he didn't walk up to them and offer a snide remark like he usually would've. He just kept walking. He secretly hoped that their argument would lead Quinn into his arms, but he wasn't an idiot so he knew that was clearly not going to happen. Finn and Quinn were always fighting these days, but even after their biggest fights, she never ran to Puck. She stayed with Finn, and kept pretending that the baby inside of her was really Finn's.

He walked to his locker and got his binder out. He slammed the locker shut and saw Rachel Berry standing behind it, looking at him.

Puck sighed. "What do you want Berry?" He wasn't in the mood to put up with her and her obsessive compulsive tendencies today.

"I would really appreciate it if we could have a conversation Noah."

He hated that she called him Noah. No one called him Noah, except for his mother and sister, but that was a different case. Rachel Berry should not be calling him by his first name. Puck sounded much cooler, and way more tough. He knew telling her that would be a lost cause though; he had tried that when they were briefly going out.

Rachel took Puck's silence as acceptance to her invitation so she quickly started talking.

"Finn and Quinn are fighting… again. I'm aware that you still are not terribly enthused about Glee but it means a lot to the rest of us and if they keep fighting then I get the feeling that one of them will quit! We won't be able to get to sectionals, and everything will be ruined! _I'll_ be ruined!

Puck rolled his eyes. He should've known that this was all because Rachel wanted something for herself out of it. He crossed his arms and replied, "Well what do you want me to do about it?"

Rachel assumed that this was Puck's way of offering help and smiled. "Even though we broke up and you refused my request to be friends, I think that we're both mature enough to work together. I want you to help me. We need to make Finn and Quinn happy, they're so miserable, especially around and each other and it's really making me worry for the sake of all things Glee."

"Not a chance." Puck said and he started to walk away.

Rachel, ever the persistent one, caught up to him and followed him. "I know that you know about my feelings for Finn and whether you want to admit it or not, I know that you have feelings for Quinn. This baby drama has put a damper on their relationship, I guess due to stress, but all I know is that Finn is genuinely happy when he's alone with me. Is it the same way when you're alone with Quinn?"

Puck stopped walking and turned around to face Rachel. He looked down at her. "What are you saying – you want us to try and get them to break up or something?"

Rachel's face looked like she was actually offended by the statement. It was true that she still had feelings for Finn, but since Quinn had told her to stay away from him, she had. She realized that it was wrong to have such an emotional connection and flirtation with someone who was having a baby with his girlfriend.

She shook her head. "No, not at all Noah. I just want us to spend more time with them separately. I think that'll make them happier, you know, not being around each other so much, and then our little group will be safe from corruption."

"I can't do it." It was simple. Puck knew that Quinn wouldn't want to spend any time alone with him, so there was no point in trying. She would just have to be unhappy with Finn.

"That is very selfish Noah." Rachel said, disapprovingly.

Puck started walking away, backwards, still facing Rachel. "Oh well."

Glee practice was scheduled for after school at 3:30. Puck walked in and saw Mercedes, Tina and Kurt gossiping in one corner, and Finn and Quinn arguing quietly in another. He didn't want to join either group, but he saw Artie in his wheelchair, tuning up his guitar, so he headed towards him.

"Hey man." Puck offered.

Artie looked up at him. He was a little surprised, to say the least. Puck might have stopped torturing him not that they were both in Glee Club, but that didn't mean they were friendly.

"You're talking to me now?"

Puck motioned towards the other two groups. "Well either that I go invade myself into the baby drama and arguing, or start gossiping about Mr. Schu and Ms. Pillsbury. You might not believe it, but you're kind of the only sane one in this room."

Artie nodded. "Oh I believe it. Mike and Matt will probably be around soon though, you're friends with them."

Puck shrugged and pulled up a chair. "I don't know. All Mike talks about now is some girl in history class, and Matt is always going on about Santana. They've practically turned into girls."

Artie sympathized. He had recently lost a true friend, who he had hoped to be something more. Tina and him still weren't speaking, which he knew was his fault, but he was sincerely hurt that she had lied about her stutter.

"Are you jealous or something because you and Santana used to go out?" Puck could tell that Artie didn't like asking such personal questions, but that he had to in order to keep up conversation.

"Hardly. You couldn't really call what we did dating. We were just both single, and popular, and hot, so we got together."

At that moment, the rest of the Glee kids started scattering in, along with Mr Schuster. He had brought along sheet music and the jazz band.

Once the kids sat down, he started his speech. "Glee Club is all about diversity. Every single one of you in here is different and that's what makes New Directions so amazing and special. There's a new song that I've chosen for us to rehearse. It's traditionally a solo, but I was going to make it a duet. Originally I was going to have Finn and Rachel sing it together, but Rachel brought to my attention just minutes ago that I have been giving songs to the same people so frequently and she thought it would be best if we utilized some of our other talent that we don't use as frequently."

Puck looked at Rachel. He thought that she must have gone crazy. Rachel was not one to give up a part in a song, _ever_. This was almost reaching miracle status, but then Puck realized that she must have had something else up her sleeve.

Mr. Schu continued, "So I've decided that Puck and Quinn will sing the song together."

Puck immediately heard a chair skidding across the floor. He saw Quinn stand up to interject. "Sir, what about Brittany, Santana, Mike, or Matt? They never sing!"

Mr. Schuster looked confused to why Quinn would want to give up an opportunity to shine. "This song really better suits your voice, along with Puck's. But don't worry Quinn; I'm going to make sure that everyone gets a chance to sing at some point. Now why don't you and Puck come up here and get your lyrics?"

Puck knew that Quinn didn't want to sing with him, but he stood up and walked over to the front on the room. Quinn hesitantly followed.

Mr. Schu handed them the music. "I think you guys know this song, right? It's been on the radio quite a bit."

Puck nodded, he wasn't one to listen to pop radio but he was familiar with the song. Quinn nodded her head as well. She wouldn't admit it, but this was a song that she frequently sang in the shower.

"Good, I'll just give the sheet music to the jazz band and you guys can have your first go at it."

Mr. Schuster handed the band the music and they set up their instruments. Puck didn't know what to do during the duet. Was he supposed to face Quinn? He looked at her, she was clearly facing forwards and intended to stay that way, so he guessed that was out of the question.

He looked over the lyrics and gulped. He hoped no one would pay too much attention to them when they sang, as the words summed up what Puck felt inside.

The band was ready and they motioned that they were ready to start. Quinn tried to stop fidgeting and Puck took a deep breath as the music started.

Puck was the one to sing first,

_Some things we don't talk about,  
Rather do without and just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

It was then Quinn's turn to sing the next part. She was shaking from nerves.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

It was then time for them to both to sing together. Puck wanted to look at Quinn

but he saw that her gaze was fixated on Finn.

_Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go_

Quinn stopped singing, as it was once again Puck's turn to go solo.

_Picture you're queen of everything  
Far as the eye can see, under your command  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand_

Puck couldn't help it anymore, he had to look at Quinn, especially since it was her turn to sing.

_You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time, time and time again  
Younger now than we were before_

To Puck's surprise, once it was time for them to sing together, Qunn had turned around to face him as well.

_Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go,  
Don't let me go_

The jazz band started fading out, because Mr. Shuster had decided to end the song there. Puck took a deep breath and tried to get back to reality. Maybe he had felt like he was actually saying those words to Quinn instead of singing them in front of all of Glee Club, but it was only a song and now it was done. Maybe he had felt a strong connection between the two of them during the song, but he had to stop setting himself up for disappointment.

He came back to reality and heard all of Glee Club clapping for them. Even Finn, which meant he didn't suspect anything out of the ordinary between them.

Mr. Schuster stood up and patted them both on the back. "That was very good Quinn, and Puck. I'm very proud of you two. You had strong emotion in your voices, but next time just make sure to interact with each other a little bit more. Not only your voices have to get into the song."

Puck and Quinn sat back down. The majority of the remaining rehearsal time was spent by Rachel complaining that since she had graciously given up an opportunity at a beautiful duet that she deserved to have another solo song to sing at sectionals.

At 5:00 it was time to leave. Most of the Glee kids hurried out the door, but Rachel had motioned him to stay back. He saw that Finn and Quinn were still packing up to go as well.

Rachel went up to Finn and said, loud enough for Puck to hear, "Finn, I remember you telling me that you were having a lot of trouble with math this semester. I just got my test back and I received a 97%, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library for a study session?"

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. It was a genuine one. He wanted to jump at the opportunity to spend some alone time with Rachel, which he knew would have some studying involved, but also a lot of laughs and subtle flirting. It would be a definite upgrade from going home to argue with Quinn. But reality had to set in.

"I do need the help, but I have to drive Quinn home. Thanks though Rachel."

Rachel wasn't about to quit just yet. "Well Noah's still here. He could drive her home, couldn't you Noah?"

Rachel turned to look at Puck and motioned with her facial expression to agree. He should've known that this was all part of Rachel's 'Make Finn and Quinn Happy Again Plan'. Even though Puck had said no he was stupid to believe that Rachel would've listened to him. It was Rachel Berry after all. Puck already had made his decision on how to deal with Quinn though, and it was to stand by on the sidelines. Forcing her to drive home with him wasn't really letting her make the first move.

Puck shook his head. "She wants to drive home with her boyfriend Rachel, not me."

That was supposed to be the end of it. Puck would drive home alone. Rachel would call her dads and they would pick her up, and Finn and Quinn would drive home together. However, something happened that surprised everyone, most especially Puck.

"If you need the help then let her tutor you Finn," Quinn said quietly, barely above a whisper, "You have to start doing better in school. I'll ride home with Puck, if you don't mind that is."

Finn shook his head. "No, I don't mind. Thanks Puck." Finn nodded in Puck's direction and Puck waved it off, it was no big deal.

Finn and Rachel left the rehearsal room first to head to the library, while Quinn finished putting the last book in her bag. She started to lift it up to put it around her shoulder, but Puck took it from her so that he could carry it himself.

"I don't mind carrying my own bag Puck."

He shrugged, "It's the least I can do."

They walked out to Puck's car silently. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was one that was so unknown. They both knew all the things they wanted to say to one another, but they were both too afraid to be the first one to say anything.

They got into the car and started driving. Puck deduced that since Quinn had spoke up and wanted to ride home with him, that it could qualify as being a first move. Puck would be safe being the first one to speak.

"How's everything going… with the baby?"

Quinn sighed. "Everything's fine. Well, it's stressful and a pain to deal with, but the actual baby is doing fine."

Puck nodded. "And it's still a girl?"

Quinn looked at him like he was an idiot. Then she burst out laughing. "Yes Puck, she didn't randomly decide to switch genders."

Puck smiled. He loved her laugh. It reminded him of bells ringing softly in the wind. It was one of the most cheesy things he had ever thought of, but that didn't make it any less true.

"You and Finn seem to be arguing a lot."

Quinn was silent. Puck realized that maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. He was about to apologize when Quinn answered, "We're just really stressed out. He's always working, and then doing homework or practicing for Glee, and I'm always trying to study or worrying about everything."

Puck nodded. "I wish you'd tell him the truth." It was a whisper, and Puck was shocked that it had actually come out of his mouth. It was unintentional. He had only meant to think it in his head. Mercedes was right; he didn't want to make things harder on Quinn.

"Puck, please, stop it. It's too late to tell the truth even if I wanted to. I've already got Finn so involved, and everyone thinks it's his. I was supposed to be a virgin, so it's bad enough I'm pregnant with my boyfriend's kid, but if people found out it was actually my Finn's best friend… they'd crucify me Puck."

Puck sighed. There was no use in arguing. Nothing he said was going to change her mind. He just had to hope that it would change on its own.

Puck pulled up in the driveway of Quinn's house. He parked the car and exhaled. He looked at Quinn, but she wasn't moving, not even taking her seat belt off.

"What's wrong?"

Quinn looked at Puck. "This isn't my house… not anymore."

Puck didn't understand. He looked at the house and back at Quinn. "What do you mean this isn't your house anymore?"

He saw Quinn start to tear up and he felt awful for asking questions. If he knew that it would've made her cry he wouldn't have asked.

"Finn told my parents that I was pregnant so they kicked me out. I've been living with Finn at his mom's house for about a week."

Puck didn't understand how her parents could be that terrible, mean, and unsupportive. Quinn was their daughter! How could they punish her so much for one mistake?

Puck took his seatbelt off and opened his door. Quinn put her hand on the shoulder to sit him back down. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"I'm going to yell at your parents for being such assholes!"

Quinn shook her head and started crying again. "No Puck, you can't! It's no use anyways; they're not going to change their minds! Can you please just drop me off at Finn's?"

Puck leaned farther back into his seat. "This is so wrong. I wish things could just go back to the way they were."

Quinn nodded in agreement. "Can you just take me to Finn's?"

Puck realized that Quinn was in no mood for talking, so he put the car back into drive and drove her to his best friend's house. They didn't talk for half the ride, but then Puck couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Mercedes knows." He muttered. He had to say something, and this was the only thing that he knew to say that would get a reaction from her.

Quinn looked at him with pure terror on her face. Her words were filled with complete venom. "What do you mean Mercedes knows? She would only know if you told her! Why did you tell her, are you an idiot?"

"How do you expect me to keep all of this inside Quinn? I'm going through a lot too!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh well boo-hoo for you Puck. Get a diary!"

Puck didn't know she would be this mad. He had to say something to get her to calm down and stop freaking out at him.

"Don't worry Quinn, she made it seem like she wasn't going to tell anyone. I'm positive about that."

He wasn't. She had made it seem like she wasn't going to say anything, but he knew Mercedes and he was defiantly overestimating her ability to not gossip to Kurt about this.

Quinn sighed. "But she knows. Which means that more people _could_ know. Puck, please stop telling people. I can't keep going through all of this drama. It's not good for my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter." Puck reminded her.

"Stop pushing your luck." She warned. She crossed her arms and turned to look out the window. Puck realized that he was fighting a lost cause. All of the work he had done was ruined. After the performance of _Lean on Me _he really thought that he had got somewhere with her, but being the bonehead that he was, he had ruined it all.

He parked in front of Finn's house. Before he unlocked Quinn's door he had to tell her something.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot Quinn. I really don't mean to be but it's just… I want it so badly. I want the baby, _and_ you. I've never been the best with handling my emotions or stuff – at least, that's what the guidance counsellor tells me – but I really just want to prove to you that I'm the one you should pick. I want to be the one you _want _to pick."

Quinn looked at Puck and gave him sympathetic smile. She whispered, "I'm sorry Puck, but things are too difficult. If it's worth anything… if I could go back and do it over again, I would've told Finn the truth. It's too late now though, and I can't go back."

Puck sighed. That didn't make him feel better. It made him feel worse. He was so close, but she still wouldn't pick him. Knowing that she would meant that she wanted to, ad the fact that she still wouldn't killed him. He unlocked the door and Quinn took that as her signal to leave. She gave his arm a gentle squeeze and left, leaving him to his self-pity.

_I hope you all like this story! I'm not sure if I want to make it multi-chaptered or leave it as a one-shot, so what do you think? I'm leaning towards multi-chaptered. _

_ If you have the time, comments are much appreciated. :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Puck walked into school the next day feeling disappointed. He had ruined the only alone time he had with Quinn in a week. He shouldn't have even brought up anything about the baby. Maybe if he had talked about something stupid, like Kurt suggesting the boys do a rendition of Madonna's _Vogue_, he could've made her laugh and continue to fall for him. But he had to be a screw-up and make her think about all that was wrong in her life. He wished that he could go back in time, but that obviously wasn't going to happen, so he would have to settle for starting from scratch… again.

So when he walked into the school after beating himself up over his boneheaded mistake, seeing Rachel Berry darting towards him was not the best feeling. He tried to look for a quick getaway but he realized that there was no getting away from her.

Rachel came up to Puck and shot him a huge grin. "How did it go yesterday? Finn and I had a fabulous time! I haven't seen him that happy and relaxed in ages! He even told me that he wouldn't know what to do with himself if it wasn't for Glee Club!" She was very excited, and extremely proud of herself for her progress made with Finn.

"I made Quinn cry." He knew that would make Rachel shut up quickly. And he was right, but it more because she was shocked. Once she came to, she quickly became her old self again.

"What are you talking about? You were supposed to make her happy! How did you make her cry?"

Puck shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it, more like he couldn't talk about it. Even if he could, he defiantly didn't want to be doing it with Rachel. He decided to just give her the simplest answer he could come up with.

"I'm a jackass Rachel, and she's a bitch. A bitch who's pregnant, which makes it ten times worse."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She didn't deem that an appropriate excuse. "You're ruining everything Noah! If you don't stop being a jerk then she'll quit Glee not because of Finn, but because of _you_!"

"Oh well." With that, Puck walked away to get away from Rachel. She was much too difficult, especially early in the morning when you had your heart stomped on the day before.

Quinn was sitting in Spanish class, working hard on her assignment. Well, that's what she wanted people to think. She didn't want Britney to ask her for help, or for Finn to turn around and pester her about their situation. She needed time to think.

After Puck had made her upset by reminding her how horrible her situation truly was, she had went into the bedroom she know shared with Finn and cried into the pillows. Finn's mom and came in and asked her what was wrong, but Quinn quickly blamed it on pregnancy hormones.

It didn't help that when Finn came home he was as happy as Quinn's cousin on Christmas morning when he was surprised with a B.B. gun. Finn was definitely acting happier than he ever had when he was with her. Quinn was so sad that her relationship with Finn was dwindling. She could see it happening right in front of her face. Everytime he looked at Rachel, offered her a compliment, or walked her to class, Quinn saw it, and it broke her heart. She was used to being the Queen of Everything, and now she was losing everything that was important to her.

Quinn was also dealing with her feelings for Puck. She did like him. She had always liked him. Well, not exactly. It was complicated.

You see, Puck and Quinn had met the first day of second semester in their ninth grade science class. Their teacher, Mr. Johnson had thought it would be fun to make the seating arrangement on first name alphabetical order, rather than the typical last name order. Their were no people with names between Noah and Quinn in their class, so they were left sitting beside each other.

Puck had instantly told her not to call him Noah. That he went by Puck. Quinn had giggled at the nickname. The rest of the period they whispered instead of listening to Mr. Johnson's boring introduction to high school speech. Quinn told Puck that she was going to try out to be a Cheerio. She said that her older sister had been one, so she was expected to also be one. Puck had smiled and said he was going to be on the football team, so she would be cheering for him. Quinn rolled his eyes and joked that he would actually have to make some touchdowns for her to cheer for him.

It continued on for about a week, their flirting that is. They had become quick friends, but of course this was before Quinn's parents started putting immense amounts of pressure on her, and this was before Puck had started to become a jerk and a man whore.

They both did as they promised. Quinn made Cheerio's and Puck made the football team. They would walk with each other to their respective practices, and wish each other good luck.

Then one day Quinn saw Puck throwing one of their classmates in the dumpster. She wasn't impressed. Sure, she thought it was funny when he had thrown a slushie at some girl that got on Quinn's nerves constantly, but she kind of deserved it for being so grating and not doing anything to stop it. This kid was minding his own business. He didn't deserve this treatment.

Quinn ignored Puck for all of science class and didn't sit with him at lunch. Puck was confused, he had no idea what he had done that had made Quinn so angry at him.

Later that day, Quinn started flirting with Finn, Puck's best friend, in the hopes to make him jealous. It paid off, Finn asked Quinn to go out with him on Friday to a movie. Quinn happily said yes. She might not have been crushing on Finn, but he was cute, popular, and sweet. Maybe he was as dumb as rocks, but he made it charming.

Quinn and Finn went out and Quinn was surprised to actually have a good time. Finn was funny, and had let her pick the movie. He didn't even complain when she chose the most obviously cheesy one. It might have been his plan, after all he did try to cop a feel during the middle of the movie, but Quinn didn't care, Finn was sweet, and he would be a sure way to make Puck mad.

It worked. Well, Quinn would never realize that. She would never understand that Puck had found out that Quinn was going to the movies with his best friend, and that made him go insanely jealous. She would only hear the rumours on Monday that at a party on Saturday, her best friend Santana had lost her virginity to Puck.

Quinn felt betrayed. She had just gone to the movies with Finn, which was a lot different than sleeping with her best friend. She hadn't even let Finn kiss her at the end, because she was a lady and ladies do not kiss on the first date.

So that was the end of Puck and Quinn's friendship. Quinn requested to switch seats in science, and they never talked. Well, they talked, after all Quinn was going out with his best friend and they ran in the same social circle, but they never really _talked_.

But it didn't matter. A one month flirtation with Noah Puckerman in grade nine did not matter. But it did. Quinn liked him, she truly did. Things were just really difficult. She had dug herself into a hole, and she didn't know if she could get out of it. You see, if she were to tell the truth now, she wouldn't just be the pregnant former president of the celibacy club – she'd be the girl who cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend, and still made him believe he was the father. Quinn didn't care about who would be a better father anymore – Puck had proved that he was sweet enough to be a good father – it was about her reputation. She wished that she was stronger that, and didn't have to care about such trivial things, but she did.

Quinn was trying to get the courage to tell Finn the truth, but she needed to know that she would be taken care of. After being kicked out of her house, and moving in with Finn, she would have to know that she had a place to live if she told the truth. Also, since the groups' performances of _Keep Holding On_, and _Lean on Me_, Quinn knew that they would be there for her and Finn. But would they still be there if it was her and Puck?

Quinn walked from her math class to her locker. She had lunch this period. However, Finn had texted her telling her that she couldn't eat lunch with her today as Rachel was going to continue to tutor him in the library. Quinn couldn't actually blame him, she would much rather be laughing and flirting than eating lunch with someone when actually all that occurred during said lunch was arguing.

Puck was hanging out by his locker which was coincidently located close to her's. He knew it was incredibly lame, and he would never admit to it, but he liked to catch a glimpse of Quinn at least once a day. Lunch was his safest bet for no one to think it was awkward, as she always went to her locker before heading to the cafeteria, and their lockers were pretty close to each other's.

Puck saw her heading to her locker. She put her binders away and pulled out a Tupperware container. She put it in her bag and looked up. Her eyes locked with his. Puck gulped. He wanted to wave, but he knew that would make him look like an idiot. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to even put his hands. They had originally been hanging by his side, but then he had crossed his arms, and was now tugging at his sleeves. Quinn Fabray made him so much less of a stud.

But then she started walking towards him. She was smiling at him. Had she forgotten the previous day when he had made her cry and asked her question after question about their baby drama situation? Had he hallucinated it? Puck knew he was talking crazy, but what else could explain her coming towards him, and actually looking happy to do so.

She stopped in front of him. "Eat lunch with me." She whispered.

"Absolutely." Puck immediately said.

Quinn motioned to the doors leading outside. She wanted to spend time with him, but she didn't need the whole school seeing them do so.

They sat on a bench at the back of the school. A few ninth graders were playing soccer on the field, but no one else was there to see them. Quinn took her lunch out and started eating. Puck did the same. They were both too nervous to speak.

Quinn was the one to break the silence. "Rachel makes Finn happy." Puck didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nodded his head.

Quinn continued. "It's fine though, I mean he deserves to be happy. Especially after all the crap I've been putting him through. The worst thing is that I know that he's not going to cheat. He loves the baby way too much. I shouldn't have gotten him so involved with it all."

Puck once again nodded, but decided to add his own opinion into the conversation. "The longer you wait to tell him the more hurt he's going to get Quinn."

"I know." She whispered. She wanted to give up. Her old life was so much simpler, and she was a lot happier.

Puck realized that Quinn was just getting upset again so he tried to do what he should've done yesterday. That was change the subject. "So, how do you feel about Kurt's suggestion that us guys sing _Vogue_ at Sectionals?"

Quinn giggled. "I don't know how well it would go over with the judges, but I think that it would be funny. I can just imagine you strutting your stuff down the catwalk."

Puck laughed. "Oh really? Can you?" Quinn nodded and giggled again.

Puck shook his head. "I'm no model. You're the one that should be on catwalks."

Quinn rolled her eyes. She would never let him know that it had been a secret fantasy of hers to be a model when she was a young girl. "Yeah Puck, I hear the modeling industry _loves_ pregnant girls."

"Even when you look like you're going to explode I bet you'll still be prettier than all of those anorexic chicks."

Puck looked Quinn in the eyes and gave her a genuine smile. He wanted to put his arm around her, but he resisted. He knew that would be pushing his luck.

"You don't think Santana's prettier than me?" Quinn asked. She had always managed to avoid this question, but deep down she had always wondered if maybe he had slept with Santana because he truly liked her better. That maybe Santana _was_ better than Quinn.

Puck sighed and took Quinn's hand. He couldn't help it, he needed to hold onto her. He traced circles on her hand with his thumb. He looked into her eyes. "You're the prettiest girl in this whole town Quinn. Probably even in all of Ohio. You could even give those Miss America pageants a shot."

Puck was surprised when he felt Quinn squeeze back with her hand. She placed her thumb over his and she exhaled. "She told me when we were in the ninth grade that sex was amazing. She said that it felt great the first time," Then Quinn's voice dropped to a whisper, "Why wasn't it like that for us?"

Puck wanted to tell her that it had been incredible. He wanted to tell her about how he hadn't thought what they did was sex. He thought it was – as cheesy as it sounded – making love. But that's not what Quinn needed to hear because the truth was that it was her first time, and a girl's first time is not the most enjoyable.

"Santana lied," Puck replied as he saw the shock appear on Quinn's face, "Did she ever tell you that she wouldn't have sex again for three weeks after that because she thought it was too painful? It was your first time Quinn, it was supposed to be awkward. But, after time, it'll get better."

Quinn smiled at Puck. She liked the nice Puck. He really only showed this side of himself to her, so she felt honoured to be able to see it.

She nervously giggled. "Okay, maybe it wasn't all that bad."

"Let me guess, you liked the kissing and cuddling." Puck rolled his eyes.

Quinn blushed. How he loved to see her blush, she looked adorable. "I'm guessing that those aren't the same favourite parts of sex for guys."

Puck shook his head. "No. Not a chance, but- do you want to know a secret?"

Quinn's eyes lit up. She hadn't heard a secret in ages. What with her sudden drop in popularity, and always worrying about the pregnancy, she just did not have time for high school gossip anymore these days. She nodded her head eagerly to Puck.

Puck knew this would be embarrassing, and if Quinn ever held this against him in front of his buddies, he was doomed. It was the truth though, and he knew that Quinn would defiantly be happy to hear it.

His voice was soft, and quiet, in case anyone else could hear which there was no way possible for that to happen. "You're the only girl I've actually… cuddled with."

Quinn immediately had a smile put to her face. She let go of Puck's hand, which yes, she still had been holding at that point, and wrapped him up into a hug. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to keep this moment for just a few minutes longer. Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn's neck. He too wanted to just stay here for a while longer, holding Quinn, smelling her perfume, and daydreaming about what could be. What he wanted to be.

Finally, they had to part. It was actually a much shorter hug than either of them had imagined it to be, but time passes fast when you're in the arms of someone you care about. Quinn and Puck looked each other square in the eye. They both knew what the other wanted. They both knew what they, themselves, wanted. All it would take would be for one of them to lean in and close the gap between them. Puck decided he had to take a chance, he leaned in…

And then Quinn put her hand on his chest to stop him from moving any closer. Puck mouthed out the words, _What's wrong_, and Quinn put her hand down.

"I want to Puck, but I have Finn, and after all that he's done for me… I can't do this to him, not again."

Puck nodded. He might not have agreed, but he understood where Quinn was coming from. Plus, he didn't want to ruin the short time he had with her. He wanted her to remember this time the next time her and Finn broke out into a fight.

So that's why he nodded his head and agreed with her. "I get it Quinn. No worries. Let's just change the subject… did I tell you that I got a job?"

Quinn shook her head. Puck smiled and replied, "Yeah, Mrs. Mesa got it for me. Her husband is the manager at Target, and since I used to clean their pool, Mrs. Mesa put in a good word for me. I got it, well about three days ago. I start today after school."

Quinn smiled. This was just another reason on why she should pick Puck over Finn. She didn't want to think about that though, so she simply said, "That's great Puck. Congratulations."

Puck still had something to say. He was trying to keep it in, but he knew that he couldn't just not say anything. He had to blurt it out. "I'm giving you money whether you want it or not. I don't care if you think it's inappropriate or anything. I'm not being a deadbeat."

Quinn nodded. Though, even if she wanted to argue, she wouldn't. Even giving Quinn the littlest amount of money he could with his paycheque would mean a lot to him. So she agreed.

Then, the bell rang, and they had to part. However ,the lunch had been important. Puck had made up for the mess he had caused yesterday, and Quinn had realized that her feelings for Puck were just as bold as ever. He now had a job, a legal one. He could support her… and their daughter. Well, maybe. There was still living conditions, and Quinn still didn't know if she would have friends if she told people the truth. But that didn't matter. Puck had made progress, and that was what truly mattered.

_So I have officially decided to make this multi-chaptered. I hope you all like this chapter!_

_Also, I would really love to hear some reviews from you guys! Writers love feedback, and I would really appreciate it if you could just give me a comment, anything you want._

_Thanks to all of you who are reading/subscribing/reviewing! You're the best._

_:)_


	3. Chapter 3

Puck had been so happy that he had been able to spend time with Quinn. He felt that he had made serious progress with her. She even admitted that she wanted to kiss him. He had gone to football practice, and then to Target after school, where he started working. He was a cashier. He smiled politely at the customers, bagged their purchases, and wished them a good day. His mind was preoccupied though with thoughts of Quinn. He was so anxious to receive his first paycheque so he could give her some money. He thought that maybe if he could put money in her hands, it would solidify what he had been saying all along. That he would take care of her and his daughter, and more importantly, he wanted to.

The next day Puck hoped that Quinn would want to eat lunch with him again. If he could make it a daily occurrence, then he would be happier than he had been in a long time. However, when he went down to his locker he saw Quinn and Finn together, laughing, and holding hands.

Puck was confused. Just yesterday he had shared such a meaningful moment with Quinn. He knew that she had felt the connection as well; it wasn't just his imagination running wild. But there she was, looking happier than she had in a long time with Finn. He saw them make their way up to him. Puck groaned. He didn't need to see them rubbing their perfect couple-ness in front of him. He was planning on actually eating his lunch today, not throwing it up.

"Hey dude," Finn greeted him, "You coming to lunch?"

Puck didn't know what to say. He usually ate lunch with the football players, and Finn occasionally joined them if he wasn't eating lunch with Quinn. But why would Quinn be eating with them today? She rarely even did that when she wasn't pregnant. He looked at Quinn, but she wouldn't return his gaze. She kept her eyes looking up at Finn.

Puck nodded. "Yeah. She's eating with us today?" Puck motioned towards Finn.

Finn took it as an insult, rather than a question. Today was the first day in a long time that Quinn and him were getting along really well, so he wasn't going to let some rude comment make Quinn all upset, and then later on when they were alone, bitchy.

"What, you have a problem with the mother of my child?" Finn asked aggressively.

Puck smirked, but then looked at Quinn. She had a stern look on her face, telling him not to say anything funny, or she would make him pay for it. So Puck just replied, "No. Quinn's fine. I was just asking a question."

Finn nodded. He had misunderstood, and was sorry. He had felt that his friendship with Puck was drifting and he didn't want to start any more unnecessary fights to continue it to go that route. Finn remembered the days they would go to Puck's place after school to play X-Box, when they would have jam sessions at his house, or when they would play paintball on weekends. Things had all changed though since Finn had joined Glee. Then everything got even more awkward when Quinn became pregnant. Finn had to be a man and be responsible, while Puck was just moody all the time. Finn missed spending time with his best friend.

They walked down to the cafeteria together and sat down with the rest of the football players. Finn sat beside Matt, and Quinn sat beside Finn. Puck sat across from them, beside Mike Chang. Finn instantly joined the conversation, talking about how they were going to cream the team they were facing on Friday.

Puck however kept his eyes on Quinn, as she delicately extracted a prepared salad from her book bag. She looked up and saw Puck staring at her.

"Stop staring." She whispered.

Puck smiled. "Sorry. Your hair just looks especially nice today."

Quinn blushed, and then took a strand of her and twirled it with her finger. She had curled it loosely today and was also especially proud of it. She had to come back to reality though; she was talking to Puck in public, with her boyfriend sitting right beside her after all. "Finn said that as well this morning."

Finn heard his name and turned to face Quinn. "What did I say today?"

Quinn took Finn's hand and held it. She smiled at him and said, "You said you liked my hair this way."

Quinn leaned up and gave Finn a chaste kiss on the lips. Puck rolled his eyes. He felt like he was about to gag. That's when Finn looked at Puck. "When did you become such an expert on hair?"

Puck wanted to punch him. He had so much aggression rushing through his veins and he knew that one punch to Finn's face would make it all better. But, he couldn't. If anyone should be punching anyone, it was the other way around. Puck had impregnated Finn's girlfriend, and let him believe that the baby was his. It wasn't something he was proud of, but what could he do about it now?

"It was just a compliment dude. My mom told me that pregnant chicks constantly need them when she was knocked up with my little sister."

Finn nodded. It made sense. That was the good thing about Finn. He was so naïve that he always believed that people were telling the truth. He thought about what Puck said and realized that it was true. With all Quinn's insecurities from being pregnant, she really did need all of the compliments she could get.

"Her hair always looks great. _You_ always look great Quinn. What do you say that we go outside and eat lunch today? We'll have a little more privacy." Finn raised his eyebrows when he said the word 'privacy'. Quinn giggled and nodded her head.

They got up and started walking out of the cafeteria. Puck watched them walk away, and when they got to the doors, he saw Quinn look back at him. She gave him an apologetic smile, and then continued walking, hand and hand, with Finn.

Puck went through the rest of his day feeling miserable. How could it be that after he had made such development with Quinn, all it did was make her and Finn become closer than ever? He wanted to find Quinn after school, and talk to her. He wanted to ask her how she could just pretend that there was nothing between them, but Puck knew that Quinn wouldn't answer that. She rarely ever answered his questions.

At the end of the day Puck saw Finn walking towards him. He had a huge, stupid grin on his face. Puck rolled his eyes. Finn came up to him and asked, "What's up?"

"I've got to go to work." Puck muttered before closing his locker and starting to walk away. Finn followed, walking beside him.

"Oh yeah. Quinn told me that you got a job at Target. How'd you manage that? A week ago they told me they weren't hiring."

Puck couldn't believe that Quinn would tell Finn that. He always thought she was too mad or ashamed at him to even mention his name. Obviously he was wrong. "One of those cougars I was hooking up with pulled some strings for me."

Finn congratulated Puck, and gave him a high-five. Those were the days Puck missed. The days where he would tell Finn about his latest sexual conquest, and Finn would complain about how Quinn Fabray wouldn't put out even if she knew they were both dying in twenty-four hours unless he had put a ring on her finger. Puck had always offered Finn advice, but it apparently never worked. Puck knew from experience however that when Quinn loosened up, she was open to a lot of things.

"Speaking of hooking up… today at lunch, when me and Quinn left you guys, we went to the back of the school and made out. We haven't made out in so long that I can't even remember when it was. And then," Finn's voice dropped to a whisper, "She let me touch her boobs."

Puck wanted to burst out laughing. This was a guy who thought that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, and he was still excited at being able to get to second-base with her. Nonetheless, even though it was funny, it also made Puck insanely jealous. Quinn said just yesterday that she wanted to kiss him, and now she was making out with Finn again, and letting him feel her up. It didn't make sense.

To keep up appearances, Puck congratulated Finn, and then quickly told him that he had to go or he'd be late for work.

At that same moment, Quinn was searching the halls of the school for Mercedes. She was now aware that Puck had told her their secret, and she needed to be absolutely sure that Mercedes wouldn't say anything.

Also, you may be curious to why Quinn and Finn had been getting along quite amazingly lately. That was simple. Quinn was faking it.

Quinn had dug herself into a hole, and she desperately wanted to stay there. However, with all the fighting, and the fear that the secret might come out, Quinn was worried that she would soon have to face the music. The biggest worry that she had, was that she was falling for Puck. When they had lunch together, Quinn wanted to do nothing more than have him hold her tight and kiss him with as much passion as she could muster. That scared her. She wasn't supposed to like him. She foolishly had sex with him, and she had regretted it. But now she was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't a mistake. Maybe she liked him.

Well, Quinn Fabray could not like Noah Puckerman, so she had decided to force herself to like her boyfriend again. She was smiling at him more, agreeing with him, offering him lots of hugs and kisses, and just being a more pleasant person overall. But, it wasn't working. She still wasn't truly happy, and she still kept thinking of Puck. So, to solve her problem, she decided to make out with Finn. They hadn't done that in forever. It was fun, but her thoughts kept bouncing back to someone else, so Quinn positioned Finn's hand under her shirt and let him do what she had never let him do before. Still, it wasn't working. Well, it was working for Finn, he thought their relationship was stronger than ever, but for Quinn, she shouldn't shake the feelings that she was feeling for her boyfriend's best friend.

She couldn't bother herself with that right now, as she had to find Mercedes. After walking up and down halls for about eight minutes, she finally found Mercedes Kurt in the auditorium, arguing over one matter or another. Quinn walked in and cleared her throat, making her presence known. Mercedes and Kurt looked up at her.

"Mercedes," Quinn asked, "Could I please speak to you… alone?"

Kurt looked at Mercedes with a confused look on his face. He knew something was up, but he didn't know _what_ was up. He knew it obviously had to be juicy though, and that made him _very_ curious.

Mercedes nodded, and told Kurt that she would be back soon. Quinn and Mercedes walked into an empty classroom, and that's when the interrogation began.

"I know Puck told you," Quinn said nervously, "But you cannot tell anyone. Especially not Finn!"

Mercedes scrunched her brows in confusion. She had been under the impression that Finn had known. When Puck had told her that he was Quinn's baby daddy, she had assumed that when he found out he told Quinn that he didn't want anything to do with her and the baby, and that Finn had stepped in to be the hero. She didn't suspect that Finn was in the dark about the baby's paternity at all.

"What do you mean? You haven't told Finn that he's not the father?" Mercedes put her hands on her hips and tried to pull of her best diva expression, one she frequently practiced in the mirror.

Now it was Quinn's turn to be confused. Why on Earth would Mercedes think that she had already told Finn that he wasn't the father? "Of course I haven't told him! If he knew there's no way he'd still be with me, or still be friends with Puck, or be letting me be living with him! He can never know! It's not a big deal. There are only about 5 more months left, and then I'll be giving the baby away to another family, and our lives will go back to normal." This was the speech that Quinn had been saying to herself everyday lately.

Mercedes frowned at Quinn. That was not going to cut it with her. "Quinn, you cannot let the boy keep thinking he's the father! He got a job for you, and he's always so worried about the baby! You _have_ to tell him."

Quinn quickly shook her head. "Mercedes I can't. And _you_ can't either! You have to promise me that you won't tell him!"

Mercedes sighed. This was hard for her. She wished that she hadn't gotten involved. "I promise that I won't tell Finn. But you have to Quinn, and you have to tell him soon. If you don't, well I won't tell Finn, but I will tell Rachel. We both know that you'd be better off telling Finn yourself, rather than Rachel telling him."

With that, Mercedes left the classroom. Quinn couldn't believe this. She was now being forced to tell Finn! She should've just let well enough alone and never spoken to Mercedes, but now that she had, she knew that if she didn't tell Finn quickly, that Mercedes would follow through on her promise and tell Rachel.

That night Quinn was tired early, so she left Finn and Ms. Hudson in the living room watching _The Biggest Loser_, while she retreated to Finn's bedroom to go to sleep. She wasn't even in the bed for five minutes when she heard Finn coming in. He laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She had to admit, it felt nice.

"Did I wake you?" Finn whispered into her ear.

Quinn shook her head. "No. I wasn't asleep yet." She was attempting to signal Finn to leave her alone so that she actually could go to sleep, and maybe not be so tired the next day. But, Finn was never the best at taking hints.

"Good," He said softly, "Because… well it was really nice today at lunch, and I was wondering if you wanted to pick up where we left off?" He started massaging Quinn's shoulders, and she involuntarily moaned.

Quinn didn't want to pick up where they left off though; she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. So she said, "I was actually hoping to just go to sleep Finn."

Finn turned Quinn around so that she was now facing him. He pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and then gave her a peck on the lips. She smiled. You see, Quinn took that as a good night kiss, and thought that he was going to leave her alone now. But Finn didn't mean it that way, and that smile had only encouraged him.

So Finn kissed her again, but this time he wanted more. He opened his mouth, and attempted to get Quinn to open hers, but she was not having any of it. She pushed Finn back and pouted.

"What's wrong with you Finn? I told you that I wanted to go to sleep!"

Finn got angry and sat up. "What's wrong with _you _Quinn? I mean, you're totally nice to me all day, and you make out with me and more during lunch, but not you're too tired? You know, I'm probably the only guy in all of Ohio who got his girlfriend pregnant without even having sex with her! You'd think you could make it up to me sometimes."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So now you're trying to pressure me into sex?"

Finn shook his head. That was not what he had meant at all. "No, Quinn I swear that's not what I meant. All I'm saying is that we didn't even have sex and now we both have to deal with this, so it'd be nice if once and a while we could you know, even just make out."

Quinn sighed. "We did that today. I let you touch my breasts. That should be enough. So please Finn… just go, and let me sleep."

Finn realized that anything he said wouldn't make a difference so he just left the room, and offered a quick apology. Quinn turned to her other side and drifted off to sleep.

That same night, Puck was in his room strumming on his guitar when his cell phone started ringing. He stopped playing and walked over to answer it. His caller I.D. said that it was Rachel Berry. For a second he wondered how she had gotten his number, but then he realized that they had a thing for a short moment in time.

He picked up the phone. "What is the matter that you had to call me after school Berry?" His voice was annoyed. Rachel was grating, and if they weren't making out, Puck didn't see a real use for her.

Rachel's voice on the other hand, was cheery and perky, like usual. "They're so happy! They're happy together! They were smiling at each other, and laughing, and just being such a stereotypically perfect couple!"

Puck rolled his eyes. She had called him to discuss how great Quinn and Finn's relationship was. This was probably number 3 on his top ten things he didn't want to talk about _ever_ list.

"Who cares?"

Rachel could not understand why Puck did not get how important it was for Quinn and Finn to get along. Sometimes she thought that maybe he would prefer it if the Glee Club was destroyed. "Well, how do you think they got to be so happy?"

"I tried kissing her yesterday."

Rachel's jaw dropped. She was in shock. But very quickly, her shock turned into pure anger. "You _what_? I told you to make her happy!"

Puck smirked. "Yeah, and I thought that kissing her would defiantly make her happy."

Rachel did not appreciate his smugness. "We need them to be happy together, not trying to break them up!"

Puck sighed. "Yeah, well now they're happy! So whatever me trying to kiss her did to her, it obviously worked because now they're acting all couple-y again. It's not like she let me kiss her."

"Don't try anything like that _ever _again Noah! I am officially asking you to forget me requesting you to help me out with this. I'll recruit someone else to make Quinn happy. You stay away from her."

With that, Rachel hung up the phone. Puck groaned. He didn't need Rachel yelling at him. Enough people did that to him on a daily basis. For instance, just an hour ago, his mom had got on his case again complaining that he wasn't dating a nice Jewish girl. He had no idea how his mom would react if she knew that if he was having a baby with a Christian girl.

So Puck went back to playing his guitar and Quinn went to sleep. The second before Quinn went to sleep she felt a fluttering inside of her, and realized that it was the baby. She smiled, even though she had all of this drama surrounding her, she still loved her daughter. She always would.

_Hope you all liked the chapter! It was a lot of fun writing! I'm really anxious to start writing Puck/Quinn romance, but they can't just jump into things. It's a slow progression. But I promise it won't be too slow!_

_Thank you to all that have been reading/reviewing/subscribing/etc. You guys are the best!! :)_

_I will probably not be able to update for a few days, I have massive amounts of projects/tests/assignments coming up and those will have to come first. However, if I get any free time I will promise to try and write a new chapter! Also, as a little hint, leaving reviews is a great motivation technique ;)_

_Until next time,_

_Happy Reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn woke up the next morning, rolled over in bed, and saw her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe they were living together. It felt weird. Only older people were supposed to live together while they were dating, not young teenagers. Quinn was still shocked that her parents had kicked her out of the house. She had expected harsh punishment. She thought her car was going to be taken away, she wouldn't be allowed out of the house ever, and she'd be homeschooled, and so on and so on. But she had never thought that her parents would have abandoned her. They had shipped over two boxes of the stuff she hadn't managed to bring yesterday while she was at school. That was it, they were done with her. She was no longer their daughter. She was a screw up.

Quinn thought about last night when she had felt the baby. She knew it too early for anyone else to feel it, but she could. Her daughter was moving inside of her. It sort of finalized that this really was happening to her. Her daughter was inside of her, and in just five months she would be coming out, fully grown. Quinn didn't want to think of giving her away. That was a painful thought. You see, Quinn didn't want to give her daughter away, but she had no other choice. She liked her life, and she was not ready for kid. She also couldn't let Finn suffer the responsibilities of raising a child that wasn't his. Even if Quinn didn't care too much about him, she also didn't feel it was right for Puck to have to raise a child so young either.

Puck, why couldn't Quinn stop thinking about him? She had to make herself stop. Everytime she thought about him she became stressed, and worried, and that could not be good for the baby. He always managed to creep his way back into thoughts. Maybe it could be because it was _their_ daughter inside of her, but still, whenever she started thinking that maybe she should tell everyone the truth, she became so confused yet again.

Quinn silently got out of bed, so as not to disturb Finn, grabbed her cell phone, and walked out of the room, and out of the house to sit on the porch. She looked at the time on her phone. It was 5:30. She didn't know if he would be mad at her for waking him, but she honestly did not care. She needed to talk to someone who knew everything, and that was either him or Mercedes. It was an obvious choice.

She dialled his number and heard it ring once… twice…

Puck was laying in bed, peacefully sleeping when he heard a ringing. It was his cell phone, he recognized the ringtone. He was a light sleeper so he reached his arm out to his nightstand, and picked up the cell phone. He looked at the caller I.D. When he saw who was calling, he immediately picked up. There wasn't any hesitation.

"What's wrong?" The worst possible situations had been brought to his mind at first.

Quinn rolled his eyes. He was such a worrier. "Nothing is wrong Puck… she's fine. I just needed to call someone. I thought that maybe your invitation still stood." She thought back to the _Lean on Me_ performance, when even though he had been in the background; he had been centre stage for her.

"Yeah, it does. But, what are you doing up so early?" He didn't know if lack of sleep would hurt the baby or not, but he hoped that Quinn was taking every precaution to protect their daughter.

Quinn sighed. "I just woke up early, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Finn snores."

Puck smirked, but then his smile dropped. Jealousy started forming on his face. He should be the one she was laying next to. She should be living with him right now, not with Finn. Everyone should know the truth. But they didn't, because she didn't want to tell. Because he wasn't her first choice. That was Finn. Finn, the one who got everything. Puck wouldn't even mind, Finn could get all the solos in Glee he wanted, and be the star quarter back, if it meant that Puck got the girl. However, it seemed that Finn was getting her as well.

It hurt even more because he had been her first choice… once. That night, she could have said no, and she would've gone back to Finn, and they would never have spoken about it again. However, she said yes, and she had chosen him. She had wanted him to be her first. He didn't buy her line about being drunk. They had drunk two wine coolers each. Wine coolers didn't even really count as alcohol, so he knew that only two of them would not have altered her in any significant way. She didn't want to admit it, but he knew that at that moment, he was the one that she had wanted to be with. He had felt the connection between them, and he knew that it hadn't been his imagination. That night she had made him feel special. He was no longer the guy that all the girls went to when they had no one else, or the guy the cougars went to for a fun time. She had someone else, and she could have easily chosen him. But she had chosen Puck.

"I wish you would let me yell at your parents. They're assholes for throwing you out, and abandoning you right now."

Quinn knew that it was true, but Puck yelling at them would do no good. It would only make them even angrier at her. She couldn't imagine how angry they would be if they found out that Puck was the real father. They had always hated him. If he had ever come over to hang out with Finn, Santana, and the rest of their friends, or if he was picking her and Finn up to go to a party, her parents had always made their disapproval known. They talked about how he was a troublemaker, how he had no manners, and it always led back to the fact that they couldn't believe that she was hanging around with some Jewish boy. Quinn had always sighed and told them that he was Finn's best friend so there wasn't anything she could do. He was friends with her friends, and although they barely talked to each other, they were stuck going to the same places, and hanging out with the same people. Her parents understood, or they tried to. They understood that if Quinn refused to hang out with him, she might lose some of her popularity, and that was something that they could not allow.

"It wouldn't make a difference Puck. They've made their choice. I'm a disappointment, a screw-up in their eyes."

Puck knew that, but it didn't make him any less angry. He wanted to yell at everyone that hurt Quinn. He wanted to make them endure twice the pain that they had put her through. She was too good to go through all the crap that people kept throwing at her.

"I felt the baby move last night." She whispered it, but she knew that he heard. She wasn't planning on telling him that she had felt it, but it kind of just slipped out of her mouth. In all honesty, she had wanted him to know. He kind of deserved to be the first that she told.

Puck was shocked, and happy, but managed to say, "Cool." As if he were in a daze, he dragged the word out, but then continued, "Have you seen it… like at the doctor's?"

Quinn hoped that he wouldn't be angry at her for not letting him come with her to her doctor visit. He had to understand though that it would have been too risky, and that Finn had insisted on going.

"Yes. I have a sonogram picture too. Would you like me to show it to you? I have the video as well, but Finn likes to hold onto that. I'm positive he would notice if I took that."

"You'd let me see her?" Puck was so grateful. A chance to see his daughter would mean the world to him.

"Yeah," Quinn softly said, "Today at school, I'll find a time where we can be alone, and I'll show it to you. It's not like you can see anything though, she actually looks kind of like a peanut, but it's her."

"You're not going to be too busy having another make out session with Finn?" Puck knew he shouldn't have said it, but it had escaped his lips. He was speaking out of anger, and jealousy, which was a common occurrence for him.

Quinn should have known that Finn would have gone off bragging to Puck. That's what boys did. She wondered briefly, if Finn wasn't her boyfriend, would Puck have bragged to him about sleeping with her? Was she just another one of his conquests? If so, he had defiantly won himself a prize for that one. Most of the school wouldn't have thought that he could have gotten the president of the celibacy club to have sex… much less with him.

Quinn replied, "He's my boyfriend Puck. Girlfriends and boyfriends kiss, and they make out."

She shouldn't be his girlfriend though! He didn't deserve her! That's what Puck wanted to tell her, but he couldn't. He had to keep his mouth shut, and just accept that she had made her decision and that Finn and her were going to continue to act like a lovey-dovey couple. However, if she was going to be showing him the sonogram of their daughter, and tell him that she wanted to kiss him, he didn't think that he would be able to accept it for much longer.

That day at school, Finn and Quinn entered holding hands. Quinn was keeping up appearances. Things might have been a little tense after the night before, but Quinn was willing to put everything in the past. She had managed to carefully tuck the sonogram picture into one of her binders without Finn noticing. If he saw then he would just start asking her questions about why she was bringing it to school, and truthfully, Quinn didn't feel like lying to him anymore.

Finn needed to go to his locker, so Quinn told him that she would go to hers and then come back to meet up with him, so they could save time. Finn nodded, and Quinn set off to her locker. She knew Puck would be there. He always seemed to be near there. Quinn assumed it was because he wanted to see her, and her locker was a spot that she frequented. His locker was close, so it didn't look suspicious. This was very, very good.

Quinn saw that he was there and she smiled. She saw that he was looking at her as well, and smiling back. She walked up to him.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." He replied. His heart was beating. This was it; he would finally be able to see his daughter. He wished he had been able to go to the doctor's with Quinn, but there wasn't anything he could do about that, so instead, he would just have to settle for seeing the sonogram picture.

Quinn pulled the photo out from her binder. She handed it to him, facing down. "You can't really see anything, but it's her."

Puck flipped the picture over and then his heart stopped beating. There she was. His daughter. Quinn's daughter. _Their _daughter. He couldn't believe that they had made something together that was now growing inside of Quinn before, but this picture set everything into his mind. She was real, and she was magnificent. Maybe he couldn't see her, but he didn't need to in order to know that she'd be beautiful. Her parents were the hottest people in the grade, so she was naturally going to be a stunner.

"Please tell Finn." He didn't know how he had said it. The words had escaped through his mouth, but it was what he was thinking, and he wanted nothing more than for her to tell everyone that he was the father or her child.

Quinn looked at Puck. His tone was pleading, and his eyes were full of hope. How could she be able to turn him down? Especially after she had done it countless times already.

"Puck… I want to but, it's just so complicated. Mercedes and I talked though, and she's trying to blackmail me or something to tell. She said if I didn't then she'd tell Rachel, since she knows that Rachel would go running off to tell Finn the first chance she got."

What did that mean? Well, it meant that Finn was going to find out someway… and soon. Puck wanted to console Quinn, and tell her that he would help hide her secret, but he couldn't. He wanted nothing more than for everyone to know. He wanted Quinn to live with him, to be with him. He wanted to be a good dad, and prove to everyone that he was not like his father. He wasn't going to run out on his daughter.

So all Puck could do was look Quinn in the eyes and stammer out, "W-w-well… maybe that's for the best. You might think it's shitty right now, but if it all comes out, well maybe we can actually have a chance… at you know, being a family."

Quinn smiled sympathetically at Puck. She wished she could believe that everything would be okay. She would love to wrap her arms around him without a care in the world, but she knew that it would never be fine. When people find out that Puck s the real father, she would have an even worse reputation than she already has. But, Quinn realized that very soon people would start finding out, so she just had to figure out a way to survive afterwards.

Quinn bit her lip. She was a little nervous to ask her next question. "It's just… well a lot of things. Like, if Finn found out, I would for sure be kicked out of his house. Where would I even live?"

"Are you stupid?" He couldn't believe it wasn't painfully obvious to her.

"No. I'm serious."

"You'll come and live with me. That shouldn't even be a question Quinn."

Quinn sighed. At least that was a relief. Once everyone found out she would still have a home. Oh, she wished that she could move back in with her parents where she belonged, but she could accept living with Puck.

"I have to go… Finn's waiting for me."

Puck nodded. Of course he was. Quinn always went back to Finn. Even whe she had just showed him the freaking sonogram picture of their daughter, she was still going to go back to him.

"Are you going to tell him… or are you going to wait until Rachel does it?" He thought that there was no harm in asking. She after all had volunteered that information to him, so she couldn't have thought that he wasn't going to have any follow-up questions regarding it.

Quinn took a deep breath. She knew that it would be easier for Rachel to do it for her… but she knew that it would be better for Finn if he heard it from him. Whatever she told Puck was final. It would be her decision. "I'm telling him," She replied, "But I have to make sure that it's at the right moment. I've been terrible to him, I have to make sure that I break it to him as gently as I possibly can."

Puck nodded. At least she was going to say it, and apparently fairly soon. He could live knowing that.

Quinn nodded, took the sonogram picture back, and walked away. Away, to Finn. Where she was expected to be. If only they knew.

_I am sorry for the ridiculous wait, but I was swamped with tons of tests/assignments/homework/etc. But I have a couple days free so I wrote a brand new chapter for you guys :)_

_I hope you like it, the story will start to pick up its pace fairly quickly within the next 2 chapters I believe._

_I'm not sure if I want to include the whole sexting storyline they had on the show, or just make this story completely AU. Suggestions?_

_Leave me a review if you can. Writers love them!_

_And thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing! You guys mean a lot, and I really, truly appreciate it! Thanks,_


	5. Chapter 5

_I know that most of you that reviewed told me that you would prefer it if sexting was left out of this story, but personally I felt that it worked better with it. I really hope that you guys don't mind too much. I personally think that it works well, and I hope that you all think so too! Also, I kind of switched the POV of the story for the first portion of this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind that too much, as I just thought that delving completely into Puck's mind would work best for this chapter. Anyways, on with the story! Leave a review once you're finished, if you have the time. Thanks :)_

It had been widely assumed for pretty much my whole life, but now it has bee confirmed. I am an idiot. A complete idiot. But, it's kind of expected of me. I'm the one that makes the mistakes. I'm the one who hurts people. I'm the one who's a screw-up, and a Lima Loser. Still, even if it's expected from me, I had still managed to fool her. She thought that I could be something more. She had believed in me.

She had asked me to babysit with her. This was my chance. I would prove to her that I could be a good father. She would have to pick me. She would have to.

Well, we did good. Actually, we had done amazing. I knew that she knew that if we could handle those three bratty kids, that our one daughter would be a piece of cake. She even sang that Madonna song, and looked straight at me as she sang "_I've made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby_". I could feel the connection between us. I couldn't believe it, but even while pregnant, she still looked like the hottest thing that my eyes would ever see. Things were perfect; we were going to be a family.

But, come on, did you really expect it to end that way? I'm a screw-up! It was never going to work out. I just can't believe that I ruined it so soon. I meant it when I said that I tried to resist Santana. That wasn't a lie, even though I had said it to her like such a douche-bag.

Santana and I were always off and on. However, once she had broken up with me I had decided that we were going to be over for good. I didn't get dumped. So if she thought she could break up with me, then she better not expect me to ever take her back afterwards.

But when me and Quinn were babysitting, she texted me. She told me she wasn't wearing any panties, and what was a guy to do? Especially a guy who had been celibate for months. You see, once I realized that I would have to take this being a good guy thing seriously to get Quinn, I had stopped beating people up _and _sleeping with girls. She was the only one that I wanted.

Santana sexted though, and after going from a stud to a guy who could actually be in the celibacy club legitimately so quickly, along with dealing with the stresses of being a father, and trying to get Quinn to fall for me, I needed a distraction. Santana seemed like an easy enough one.

And sure, I had ignored Quinn for part of the night sexting back ad forth with Santana, but after she had sang _Papa Don't Preach_, I was brought back to reality, and I didn't send a single message back.

She didn't know that though, and I didn't tell her. She had ambushed me, and I didn't know what to do. I went on the defensive and started speaking out of my ass. I can't even remember what I exactly said. I know I was a jerk. I told her that I wouldn't stop sexting all the hot girls in the school unless she started putting out for me. That wasn't true.

Okay, it was a little true. But it had all come out wrong. What I meant was that I couldn't keep standing on the sidelines alone if she wasn't going to ever pick me. If she wasn't going to pick me, it was only fair that I should be able to date other girls, or sext them. Truthfully, it was a plea for her to choose me, but my words had come out all wrong and I had realized soon after how much of an idiot I was.

During _True Colors_ I had looked over at her, and to my surprise she was looking back. I almost wished she hadn't been however, as the look on her face was enough to kill me. She looked so disappointed in me. I had let her down, and ruined my chances with her. She had left the auditorium that day with her arm wrapped around Finn. They were smiling, getting along, and looking at each other like they were in love. That could've been me. I was so sure that she was going to pick me. If only I had resisted Santana. It wasn't even like I had any feelings for her. If only I could have held out on my urges.

I had always screwed up. It felt like ninth grade all over again, when Quinn and I had first me. We really were getting along, and flirting, and everything seemed to be pointing to us going out within a week. Then, one day, Quinn just stopped talking to me. She moved seats, and I had found out that she was going out with Finn on the weekend. I had felt like dirt. Quinn was supposed to like me, but she was going out with my best friend. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to just go to a party on that night, get drunk and forget everything. But at that party Santana was there and she started flirting with me. She told me that I was definitely the sexiest guy in our grade, and by next year I might be the hottest in the whole school. I knew Santana and Quinn were best friends, but what did it matter? She was out with Finn, so she obviously wasn't interested in me anymore. So, sure, I had sex with Santana. It was her first time. I knew that would make Quinn even madder. To be honest, most of the reason I did it was to make Quinn jealous, but it didn't even work. That Monday she acted like she didn't know anything, but I knew that she was aware of everything. And that's the way it's been ever since.

And now it was all the same. I screwed up so badly. She didn't seem like she was going to forgive me anytime soon. We hadn't talked since, and she was always avoiding my gaze. She was completely attached to Finn's arm. Throughout the mattress commercial she averted my gaze, even when we were right beside each other. At one point, my arm accidently brushed against hers and she quickly jerked it away. She hated me. I had ruined everything. We were never going to be a family.

Now we were supposed to be going to Sectionals, and without Mr. Schuster. Without him, it would be a long shot that we would even have a chance at winning. It didn't matter. I just wanted everything to be over with. I only joined the homo club so that I could be closer to Quinn, but it didn't even make a difference. Losing would be a good thing. Things could go back to normal. The club would disperse, I would go back to being a popular stud, and I wouldn't have to see Quinn so much every day and be tortured with her being so close, and knowing that my chance was blown.

I would've given anything for her to just talk to me. I needed her. The most truthful thing I had told her by my locker was that I did want her a lot. But I should've told her exactly how I felt. I should've told her how I wanted her more than anyone ever. That she was the only person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life… or the rest of high school anyways. If I could be brave, as brave as I try to make myself appear, I would've told her all of that. I would've explained to her that I didn't need her to sleep with me constantly, or even right away. I would have told her that sex is important to me, and I do need it, but I would be able to wait for her, and I wouldn't be some sex-crazed maniac that needed it everyday. Sex with her was something else than just feeling good, it was also a symbol of my love for her… okay that sounds incredibly cheesy, but it's true.

I wasn't that brave. I was a coward. I had let her go, and I had let her waltz right back into Finns arms. I was giving her up, and more importantly I was giving my daughter up. The family that I wanted so much was never going to happen.

Sometimes miracles happen though, not us being a family, but Quinn had come up and talked to me. Glee Club was over, and everyone was piling out. We had been practicing extra hard for sectionals. Finn and Rachel were joking around, and laughing, so they didn't notice when she walked up to me and whispered, "Everything's ruined."

I immediately started thinking of all the problems that could have come up that made her say that. "What are you talking about?" I whispered back.

Quinn looked like she was on the edge of tears. "The family I was giving the baby up to… well they can't take her anymore. I don't know what I'm going to do."

I put my arm on her shoulder, but she quickly pulled away. "Don't touch me Puck. I still hate you."

I sighed. I shouldn't have expected her to forgive and forget so easily. "Sorry, but it'll be alright Quinn. I promise. You can find a new family easily… or you know, we can still raise it, if you want."

"I don't want Puck. You have shown me exactly the kind of person you are, and I defiantly can't raise a family with you. Not when I can't trust you."

I shuffled my feet. I didn't know what she wanted me to say. She wouldn't let me console her, and suggestions seemed to make her mad. All I wanted to do was make her smile. That was easier said than done. "Well, go to an adoption agency. You'll be able to find a good family."

Quinn shook her head. "I can't believe you."

I didn't know what she was talking about. "What?"

She looked up to the ceiling, trying to hold back her tears. "You're not even fighting for me… or for her."

She couldn't be serious. I wasn't fighting for them? She wouldn't let me fight for them! I couldn't stand around, getting shot down again and again, and keep proceeding with it. Besides, anytime I fought for them it seemed to only make things worse. I had no idea what Quinn wanted me to do.

So I did something that I shouldn't have. I didn't fight, or argue with her that I did want them. I didn't tell her how much I wanted to be with her, and raise our daughter together. No, I didn't do anything like that, because that would've been the smart thing to do. That would've been the right thing to do. Instead, I turned around, grabbed my bag, and walked away. Like I said, I'm an idiot.

_That same day… (This changes the POV, I hope that doesn't bother anyone)_

Mercedes walked out to the parking lot with Kurt. Glee practice had just ended and Kurt was going to give her a ride home, like usual. Kurt was discussing ways of obtaining money from his dad so he would be able to buy the new Marc Jacobs coat, even though his dad had specifically said no more new clothes until Christmas. Mercedes however, was only half listening. Her mind was elsewhere.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She interjected, "Okay Kurt, that's all well and good but I have some major gossip to tell you! I've been holding it in for weeks but I can't do it anymore!"

Kurt's eyes widened and his ears perked up. He was such a sucker for gossip. "You had a piece of gossip for weeks and you haven't told me? More importantly, you've had a piece of gossip and you've let me ramble on about getting a new coat? Spill woman."

Mercedes smiled. Revealing gossip was such an adrenaline rush. It was like she held all the cards, and had all the control. Listening to gossip wasn't so bad either. Kurt and her shared this hobby in common, that's one of the reasons why they made such grat best friends forever.

"Okay, well if you thought that babygate was a thrill-ride already, well then hold on to your hat because there's more to the story."

"Quinn's having twins!" Kurt started imagining all the cute matching clothes that you could put twins in.

"No," Mercedes cried, "It's way juicier than that! I've had to hold it in for so long but I just can't any longer! Oh, I really shouldn't tell you. But, you won't say anything, will you? I mean, I can trust you, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Obviously you can. Along with being the most fashionable, and one of the most talented students in the school, I am also honoured with being one of the most trustworthy."

Mercedes smiled. She didn't have to believe that Kurt wouldn't tell anyone, she just had to hear him say that. Once that happened, telling him the gossip wasn't such a huge betrayal on her part.

"Okay, well… oh it's so juicy I don't even know how to say it! Okay, I'm just going to lay it all out on the table… Quinn's pregnant, but Finn's not the father!"

Mercedes was an expert at gossiping. She didn't lay everything out at once. She made her subjects wait a little before announcing the whole scoop. It worked. Kurt's eyes opened up like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Oh my Prada bag! You have got to be kidding me! If Finn isn't… well, then who is?"

Mercedes smiled. This was exactly the reaction she wanted. "Puck."

"No!" Kurt gasped. He was completely shocked. Along with the feelings of shock, he also felt sadness as he knew that this was ultimately going to end with Finn getting hurt. Poor Finn, Kurt couldn't bear to see him so upset.

"Yes, it's true. Puck told me himself! But you can't tell anyone! Quinn is apparently going to tell Finn soon, and it's better that he hears it from her than anyone else. I bet she's just waiting until after Sectionals. If he found out before then he'd for sure drop out of Glee, and we wouldn't be able to perform! Don't say anything to anyone Kurt!"

Kurt raised his hand, as if he were receiting an oath. "I, Kurt Hummel, do solemnly swear to not reveal any secrets that the gorgeous Mercedes receited to me regarding the juicy baby drama."

Mercedes smiled, and was relieved. You see, even though she had acted like she had known all along, she hadn't realized until right after she told Kurt that if Finn found out before sectionals, that basically all of New Directions were screwed. She was just happy that Kurt promised not to tell anyone. And Kurt was her best fried for life, she could trust him with her life even… right?

Well, maybe not. After Kurt dropped Mercedes off he phoned Tina and told her all of the gossip. He couldn't hold it in, and Tina was quiet. Who was she going to tell? Well, Artie, that's who. You see, Tina had been looking for a way to talk to Artie ever since she had revealed to him that her stutter was a fake. This was a perfect opportunity. She called him and he was shocked as well, however Tina had called him when he was at the library helping Brittney study. Once he got off the phone, even Brittney could notice how surprised he was acting, so she asked for the dish. Artie reluctantly told her, thinking that Brittney would forget about it as soon as they were done studying anyways. But, as soon as Brittney got home she texted Mike Chang and told him. She wasn't one for much gossiping, but she had a tiny crush on Mike, and his amazing dancing skills, so he thought that this would be a perfect conversation starter. Mike was amazed, and was about to text Puck and congratulate him on getting the Ice Queen of the Chastity Ball to give it up to him – and not Finn, when Matt called him asking about their plans for the upcoming weekend. Mike had to tell him. When Matt found out he didn't know what to do with the information. He was usually a quiet person, but this was some big news. That night he was texting with Santana, who he thought was super hot, and noticed a lull in their conversation. To spark things up again, he decided to tell her.

So, by the end of the night, practically the whole Glee Club knew about the true paternity of Quinn's baby. That is, except for Finn, obviously, and Rachel.

The next day at school Tina came up to Mercedes before classes started.

"Do you think this is going to ruin our chances at Sectionals?"

"Do I think what is going to ruin our chances?" Mercedes asked. Kurt couldn't have told anyone, he had promised her that he wouldn't.

"You know, Quinn and," Tina's voice went down to a whisper, "Puck. Him being the real father and all."

Oh no! He couldn't have told. What if Finn had found out? They would be out of the running fro Sectionals before you could blink an eye. "Who told you Tina?"

"Kurt. He called me after Glee practice yesterday."

Mercedes sighed. "You didn't tell anyone else… right?"

Tina shook her head. "No, of course not! Well…. Actually, okay please don't be mad at me Mercedes but, I told Artie. He's not a gossiper though, so you shouldn't have to worry about him!"

Mercedes had to be sure though, so she caught up to Artie and asked him if he had spilled the beans to anyone else. He uncomfortably told her that he had told Brittney, but only because she was there when Tina had called him and told him the news. Mercedes was so scared; Brittney defiantly wasn't smart enough to know not to tell Finn. Throughout the rest of the day Mercedes tracked down everyone and found out who now knew about the secret. She was relieved when she found out that Finn didn't know. She was also happy to learn that Rachel was blissfully unaware. If there was a person that would tell Finn fore sure, no questions asked, it was Rachel.

Mercedes had to fix her mistake. Finn could not know until Sectionals were done and over with, and the same went for Rachel. So, Mercedes called everyone in Glee Club, except Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck, to an emergency meeting after school.

"I know this is some major gossip," Mercedes stated, "But you guys cannot tell a single soul! We have to keep this a secret! We shouldn't even discuss it amongst ourselves! If Finn finds out then he'll quit New Directions, and we won't have enough members to perform! Also, if Rachel finds out then she'll tell Finn right away! So, no one can say a word at all. That includes you Santana."

Santana feigned innocence. "Me? Now why would I ever tell Finn or Rachel that?"

"To get back at Puck," Matt said, stating the obvious, "Everyone knows you two are dating."

Santana laughed. "We are _not_ dating! I'm hardly even interested in him at all anymore."

Matt's eyes brightened up. "Really?"

Santana nodded. "But you guys don't have to worry. As lame as this club is… I kind of enjoy it. So I won't say anything. But after Sectionals, everyone knows that the shit is going to hit the fan."

"That's going to be a real big mess to clean up." Brittney said, looking disgusted.

The group passed over Brittney's comment and agreed that they wouldn't say anything more about Puck being the real father until after Sectionals. The meeting was adjourned, and as people started filing out Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe things would be fine. Maybe Finn wouldn't find out. They would perform at Sectionals, kick ass, bring home the trophy, and _then _all hell would break loose.

But as people know, secrets are very hard to keep. Also, the more people that know said secret, the more of a chance it will be revealed.

_As I promised, the story is starting to really pick up speed. Next chapter will be a big one! I think you all know what will happen in it! =)_

_ I hope you all liked this chapter, and didn't mind that I included sexting, and changed up the POV. I do try to listen to you guys, but as the writer, I felt this was the best way to continue with the story. Leave me a review telling me how liked it!_

_ Also, I have no idea what I am going to do for 4 months, after this week! With no Glee I might go insane! Oh well, I guess I'll just be more inspired to write, and to read some excellent fanfiction here on the site!_

_ So once again, it would be swell if you could leave me a review telling me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks so much for reading!_

_ I want to thank all of you who have been reading, reviewing, subscribing, etc. It means so much to me and I think you guys are awesome! You're inspiring me to keep on writing so I really appreciate it!_

_ Until next time,_

_Happy Reading =)_


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had tried to stop thinking about the secret. He didn't want to think about it anymore, as he knew that he was terrible at keeping secrets, but he was aware that he could not let Finn know at all costs. That would be a nightmare. But Kurt also loved to gossip, a lot.

So one day, after rehearsal, when Kurt had thought everyone had left, except Brittany, he walked up to her. They were semi-friends, and she always knew some juicy gossip. He smiled at her. "Oh Brittany, you look ravishing today… except for your gaudy shoes, but who even looks at your feet when you have that beautiful face."

Brittany looked like she was in a daze. There were so many words coming at her. She did better when she was approached with single, simple sentences. Kurt recognized this quickly and decided to switch up his strategy, which meant being horribly straightforward. "This is the biggest scandal I've ever heard, and defiantly the biggest that Glee Club has ever been rocked with. How do you think Puck ever got Quinn to sleep with him? I mean, she was president of the celibacy club!"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "He's hot, and she was probably drunk." To her it made perfect sense. These things happened in high school, especially at parties. Even to girls who had proclaimed that they would remain virgins until they were married.

Kurt sighed. "I just can't believe Quinn would do something like that. She's just so…"

"Ice Queen like?" Brittany offered.

Kurt shook his head. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of wholesome."

At that moment, both Kurt and Brittany heard someone lightly breathing behind them. They turned around, and saw that Rachel Berry was standing right behind them. Brittany put on her best bitch face, as even she could tell that Rachel had been eavesdropping. Kurt mimicked Brittany's facial expression. Rachel immediately went on the defensive, and started trying to explain herself.

"I'm sorry. I just came back because I forgot my sheet music. I defiantly need to practice my solo tonight so that I can perfect it before Sectionals. I promise I wasn't trying to listen in on your conversation! It was completely accidental! Even though I have a very good grasp on self-control, I have yet to master blocking off sound from reaching my ears."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Brittany put her hand on her hip. "Is there anything else?" She asked.

Rachel bit her lip. She knew she shouldn't ask, as there was no chance that they were actually going to tell her, but she felt like she needed to. She really couldn't control it. "What did Quinn do? I promise not to say anything! I have amazing secret keeping abilities."

"How would you know? No one has actually told you a secret before." Kurt tried to divert the subject from Quinn so that Rachel wouldn't find out. He knew that he had gotten himself into such a pickle. Oh, why couldn't he have just kept his mouth closed?

Rachel herself had to admit that there were little secrets that she did have in her possession. However, she did have a few, such as her and Finn's kisses, and she treated those with extreme carefulness. She would never reveal them. But, she couldn't tell Kurt or Brittany anything about them, as that would be tarnishing her impeccable secret-keeping abilities.

So she simply turned to Brittany, thinking that would be her best bet to finding out what was going on and said, "It's not like I care or anything, I'm just curious."

"I'm not allowed to tell you. We had a group meeting and everything."

Kurt lightly elbowed Brittany. He could not believe how dumb this girl was, and why she thought telling Rachel that wouldn't lead her to any suspicions.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. Her interest had now been peaked even higher. "You had a group meeting? What, was I the only one not invited?"

Before Kurt could say anything, or quickly put his hand across Brittany's mouth, she had already said, "Finn, Quinn, and Puck weren't there either." Kurt couldn't believe it. This was all the information that Rachel would need to make an educated guess to what the secret was, and why Quinn wasn't so 'wholesome' anymore.

Rachel's gears started turning in her brain, and being of above average intelligence, she figured out the gist of the secret. "Puck and Quinn? They hooked up? When? How? She's pregnant! Finn's his best friend! This is too much! You have to tell me the whole story!"

Kurt didn't know what to do. He had made such a mess of the situation. He was supposed to make sure that Rachel didn't find out no matter what, and now she had all but figured out everything. He needed to figure out what to do, and fast. Kurt was resourceful however, and said that he needed to make a call, but he would be right back. He brought Brittany with him, as he obviously did not trust her to be alone with Rachel and not spill any more of the gossip.

He quickly called Mercedes, who was on his speed dial, and it rang twice before she picked up. "Kurt, this better be important, I told you that I'm getting a mani and pedi for Sectionals right now!"

"It's super important Mercedes! This is more of a mess than a Destiny's Child reunion part two! Rachel found out the secret – well part of it anyways. Brittany and I let it slip! Well, mostly Brittany, but I cannot let her take all of the blame. What should we do Mercedes?"

Mercedes couldn't process the information fully. All she had tried to keep secret was now unravelling so fast in front of her eyes. Glee Club meant so much to her, and if Finn found out it would be gone. Glee meant that she was a part of something. She could show off her talent, and feel good about herself. She could hang out with people, and create actual friendships. She couldn't let it all go, not if there was anyway that she could possibly keep it together.

"Okay, calm down Kurt. Fill me in – what does Rachel know?"

Kurt sighed. "She knows that something happened with Puck and Quinn. She doesn't know if it was before or after she got pregnant, so she defiantly doesn't know he's the baby daddy. But she knows that there is something going on between them. So, what do I do? Do I deny it?"

Mercedes tried to think of the best possible solution. She took a deep breath. "No, you can't deny it. She knows too much, and she's too smart to believe that. You'll have to tell her the truth. Explain it to her, and make sure that she sympathizes with Quinn. Maybe we'll have a shot at her not saying anything to Finn. You'll have to remind her that our chance at Sectionals is completely destroyed if she tells Finn."

Kurt agreed, sent Brittany on her way home, as all she could no from then on was harm, and then went to Rachel. He explained to her all he knew, and made sure to mention that Puck had used Quinn, and she was so lost and insecure. He explained that it was obvious that Finn would quit Glee if she told him that Puck was the real father, so she had to promise she wouldn't say anything.

Instead, what Rachel responded with was not what Kurt expected at all. He expected her to agree, as she took Glee the most serious out of everyone, and wanted to win Sectionals more than anybody. However, all she said was, "I can't believe you are going to keep on letting Finn think that the baby is his. This is not me wanting to steal him from Quinn… I'm going to do what I have to do. I have to do the right thing. I would never forgive myself otherwise."

With that Rachel stormed out of the rehearsal room, and Kurt let out a big gulp. He knew that the next few days, whenever Rachel would tell Finn, were going to be hell.

The next day at lunch, Quinn waited at her locker for Finn to show up. He had promised they would eat lunch together today, but he was seven minutes late. This was not like Finn. She texted him, but was not getting any response. She sighed, and figured that he had forgot, and would come to her with a lame excuse sometime later in the day. She looked around, not knowing what to do. Lately, if she wasn't with Finn, she was with Brittany or Santana, but they were with the other Cheerio's and it was much to painful for Quinn to sit with them and be constantly reminded by the blinding red and white fabric, that she had given up that part of her life, and not by choice. She was forced to give up that part of her life.

But Quinn saw Puck by his locker, and for some reason she had wanted to talk to him lately. They really did need to talk after all. Now that Terri had told her that she couldn't take her baby, she was back at square one. Could she give Puck another chance? Or would she just have to find another family? At first she had been sure that she would find another family to adopt it, but she had realized that if Puck could make up for his past mistakes, she would be immensely happy to give him another chance, and try to make them work as a family.

So Quinn walked over to Puck and he turned around to face her. She looked up shyly at him. "Have lunch with me?" She asked.

"Absolutely." Puck immediately replied.

He had been praying for days and days that Quinn would give him another chance. Another chance to prove to her that he wasn't a total asshole. He wanted to show her that he wanted her, and their daughter. He knew one thing for certain. If she gave him another chance, he wasn't going to blow it this time.

They went to a secluded part of the school, sat down and started eating their lunches. At first the ate in silence, both not knowing what to say to each other, and both not wanting to be the first one to speak. Quinn had thought he should speak first as she had been the one to initiate the lunch, so now it was his turn. Puck wanted Quinn to speak first because he was afraid that he would say something wrong, that would dig him into a deeper hole.

In the end, Puck realized that he had to take a chance. "I'm sorry Quinn. I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Quinn wanted to be absolutely sure that he was apologizing for the right things.

Puck tilted his head to look at the ceiling. "I'm sorry for being a jerk. I'm sorry for sexting with Santana. I'm sorry for telling you that you needed to put out for me to be with you. I'm just really sorry for proving to you that all you thought about me before was right… because it's not. I'm not that guy. It was a moment of weakness, and it was a big mistake. I wish I could take it back-"

"But you can't." Quinn interjected. She wasn't one to forgive easily. People had to earn her forgiveness, and if that meant that she had to make them sweat a little, well then so be it.

Puck looked at Quinn in the eyes. She tried to ignore that her heart started fluttering as his warm brown eyes kept their stare upon her. "I know I can't take it back. I'm an asshole, what can I say? But… if you give me another chance, and if you take _me_ back, then I can promise that I will _never _ be an asshole to _you_ again, or to her."

Quinn bit her bottom lip. She wanted to choose him, and throw herself into his arms, but he didn't deserve that. He had made her cry, and had made her feel the absolute worst that a guy had ever made her feel. He would still have to do some more proving himself for her to be satisfied.

"Listen Puck… I know that you're sorry, but you really screwed up. How do I know that you won't do it again?"

Puck smiled. "Because I love our daughter, and I realized what I was giving up by being an idiot. I was giving up her… and you, and I'm not risking that anymore. You have to believe me on that."

"Why?" Quinn was making sure that he proved himself before she would even crack a smile at him.

"Because… well I mean, you're the first girl that I've cuddled with Quinn. You're the first girl that I've chased after. You're the first girl that I've discussed my feelings with. You're the first girl I can't get out of my mind. You're the first girl I'm having a kid with. I'm not giving it all up."

Okay, so could you blame Quinn for smiling at that? Her mouth had curved upwards before she had a chance to notice.

"You're such a cheeseball." She giggled. She didn't mind him being cheesy. It was a lot better than most of the other sides of his personality so she would accept it.

"Did you make your decision about the baby yet?" Puck asked. Even though he told himself not to ask her about it, as those types of questions were the ones that got her mad, he had to ask because that was his kid inside of her, and he had a right to know what she was going to do with it.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I want to keep her. With you. I mean… if that's still an option."

Puck brushed a piece of her hair out of her face, and tucked it behind her ear. He let his had stay on the side of her face. "You bet it is."

Quinn smiled, and wrapped her arms around Puck. He did the same, and she enjoyed the warmth of his body against her. She felt safe, and secure. This was right. This was what was meant to be. They might not be the perfect couple, but they made each other happy, and that's what mattered. Puck started to pull away from the embrace and started leaning in closer. He had been waiting so long to kiss her, and it was about time for him to remember what her lips felt like pressed against his, and how awesome it felt when he was kissing her, and he could feel her smile. When their lips were less than an inch apart, Quinn put her hand on his chest, and lightly pushed him away.

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

Tears started forming in her eyes. "I love Finn. I'm not in love with him, but I do love him. I can't do this to him… not again."

Puck became frustrated. "You can't do this Quinn! You picked me! You can't throw me away again."

Quinn looked at him. He obviously had not understood what she had meant by what she had said. She clarified herself. "I'm not going back to him Puck, all I'm saying is that I can't kiss you until I break up with him. He deserves to hear the truth from me, and I'll tell him… after Sectionals. I can't be the one to make him quit Glee, and ruin Sectionals for everyone. You can wait until then, can't you?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Well it's not like I have a choice."

When Quinn was heading back to her next class she saw Rachel and Finn outside. They were talking privately, but Finn looked very mad. Incredibly angry. Quinn tried not to think about that though, and carried on to her next class.

Later that day, all of the kids assembled into the rehearsal room for Glee practice. There was now a mandatory meeting every day after school since Sectionals was approaching at a rapid pace. All the members were present, including Mr. Schuster, and Ms. Pillsbury, since she was going to be their supervisor at Sectionals, except for Finn. Quinn was getting worried. He hadn't texted her all day, and she hadn't found him at the end of the day. Something was defiantly wrong.

They decided to start rehearsing without Finn, as Rachel promised that he would show up. They started practicing the choreography for one of the songs. After about fifteen minutes of practicing, and a diva freak-out from Mercedes regarding how unfair it was to rehearse when her partner had not arrived yet, Finn walked through the door. His eyes were red, and puffy, and he looked even paler than usual. Puck felt his hands start to clam up. Quinn took a big gulp.

"Finn, why are you so late? You know how important it is to practice since Sectionals is only three days away!" Mr. Schuster told Finn.

Finn didn't look at Mr. Schue. What he was saying didn't matter. He turned to face Puck and Quinn, who had been partners in the song and thus were beside each other. Finn's voice was worried, and urgent. "Is it true?"

Not now, Quinn thought, please don't let this happen now. She wanted to tell him in private. She wanted to explain everything, and let him know that she never wanted him to get hurt. That she had gotten herself into such a mess, and was selfish, and had just looked for the easy way out. She wanted to apologize. This couldn't be happening now.

But it was. So Quinn just said, "Finn what are you talking about?" She tried to sound innocent, and oblivious.

"Is it true?" This time Finn yelled it, and his voice was dripping with anger. Quinn started to shed tears. The room was tense, and everyone was silent. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury had no idea what was going on. Puck took a few steps closer to Finn.

"Dude, what's wrong? Come on, let's dance." Puck was trying to remedy the situation, and make them all relax. But Finn was angry, and confused, and those types of people do not have the ability to see reason when they are in that particular state.

"I'm going to kill you!" Finn lunged forwards, but Mr. Schuster pushed him back and yelled, "Calm down!"

Finn shook himself off Mr. Schue's grasp and yelled, "No, they're both lying to me!" His voice was now not only filled with anger, but just pure frustration. Finn had been told the truth, and he couldn't believe it was true. His best friend, and his girlfriend, they were the ones that were supposed to be loyal to him. However they had hooked up behind his back, and then pushed their problems onto him without ever telling him the truth.

Quinn kept crying. "Please Finn… let's talk alone! I can explain."

Finn shook his head. "No, you can't! You told me it was mine! You made me get a job, you hassle me about not being able to be a good dad, and it isn't even mine! I hate you! I hate you both!"

Puck took a step forward. "Finn, relax. Let us explain."

Finn shook his head. "No! No, I don't want you to! You slept with him! You wouldn't let me do _anything_ but you had sex with my best friend! My best friend! How could you sleep with my girlfriend! And why didn't you guys tell me it wasn't mine? I hate you both, so much!" Finn was crying, and Rachel went up to him to console him.

The tension was thick in the room. No one ever expected such an explosion to erupt. Mr. Schuster tried to intervene. "Finn, I really think that you should speak with Puck, and Quinn. Go outside, and take some time, and then come back in to practice."

Finn looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't want to talk to them ever again. And I don't need to practice because… I quit."

With that Finn stormed out of the room, and Rachel hurriedly ran after him. Quinn broke down, and started bawling. Puck hugged her, smoothed her hair, and tried to tell her that it would be okay, even though he knew that was incredibly unlikely.

Ms. Pillsbury suggested that they all leave the room, and give Puck and Quinn some privacy. Mr. Schuster echoed the suggestion, but also said that practice was cancelled, and that he was going to try and talk to Finn.

Puck and Quinn stayed in the room, hugging. Quinn was still crying and couldn't believe that this was happening. It seemed like a nightmare. She wasn't just crying because her secret was out, but because she saw the hurt on Finn's face, and she hated that she was the one to cause it.

"We screwed up Puck… so badly."

Puck kissed Quinn on the forehead. He didn't know how to make her feel better. "I told you… he'll be pissed for a while, but eventually he'll forgive us… when he gives us a chance to explain ourselves."

Quinn sobbed into Puck's chest. "I hope Mr. Schue can convince him to come back to Glee. I don't want to be the reason why all of the other members can't move on, and go to Sectionals."

Puck nodded. He figured the best way to help Quinn was just to hold her, and to let her get all of her worries out. He would be there for her always, and this was the perfect opportunity to prove himself.

She looked up at him. "Kiss me Puck."

Puck looked confused. "I thought you wanted to wait until this whole mess was done, and figured out."

Quinn wiped her tears from her eyes. "Right now I need to feel loved. Can you please just kiss me?"

Puck didn't want to take advantage of Quinn in her vulnerable state, but he was a teenage guy, and this was the girl of his dreams. So, he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. He didn't want to make Quinn regret this kiss, so he made sure that it was soft, and gentle. After their lips parted he tilted his head up and kissed her forehead.

That night, Quinn stayed over at Puck's house. He had to let her borrow some of his clothes, and his mother forbade them from sleeping in the same bed, after she learnt that her son was going to be a dad in a mere few months, which left Quinn sleeping in Puck's bed, and Puck sleeping on the couch. He didn't mind though, anything for her… anything for _them_.

The next day Quinn found out that Mr. Schuster had convinced Finn to come back to Glee, or more like Rachel had. He wasn't talking to Quinn, or Puck, and he absolutely refused to listen to their sides of the story. He brought Quinn her bag of clothes, and all of the other items that she had brought to his house.

Puck explained to her that it was going to be like this for a while. He would ignore them, and hate them for months, maybe even years. But he promised her that one day he would see that they weren't so bad, and in the meantime all they could do was be there for Finn if he ever needed them, and try to be good parents to their baby girl.

Quinn had been through a lot the past few months. If she could go back she would've come clean right away, and saved Finn all of the hurt that he had endured. However, that wasn't an option. She now had to try and make the best out of the situation. But, she had Puck, and with him she felt like things might be okay. She knew that he would always be there for her, and now that the secret was out, she realized that the Glee Club was still there for her. Well, not Finn, and Rachel wasn't too enthusiastic about them either, but that was expected. The rest of the club however, was helpful and supporting.

Puck wished that they would have been honest at first too, but he had Quinn now, and their daughter, and it was more than he could wish for. Of course, he wanted his best friend, but he realized that losing Finn was the price he had to pay for betraying him. Puck knew that Finn was so nice and so forgiving, that he would ultimately get over the situation. He knew it wouldn't be anytime soon, but Puck was willing to wait.

Puck and Quinn had each other, and they were soon going to have their daughter. It wasn't going to be easy, but they would just have to put all their focus into being good parents. They were ready for the challenge, and they were ready to officially be together, because after all, that is in the end, all they really wanted.

**The End.**

_Okay, so I was planning on making this story longer, but frankly, I have a lot of ideas in my head for stories, and this one just started to bore me. I wanted to finish it though, and give it an ending, so I did, and I hope you all like it. Also, it was originally a one-shot, so 6 chapters is a pretty good extension! I feel as if I had one more chapter in me, I could've made it a lot better, but I wanted to get this story finished before Wednesday when it would be totally AU. Anyways, I actually kind of like this ending, so I hope that it your opinion as well!_

_ It is a bittersweet ending, but I think that it realistic. I really can't wait until Wednesday to find out what actually happens with the whole baby drama situation. _

_ If you could leave a review that would mean an awful lot to me. _

_ Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing this story as it makes me feel so good, and I really appreciate it! You guys rock!_

_ And I will be trying to write a new story very soon. I have read some really nice stories about Puck/Quinn from when they were children to present day, and I would really like to write one of those stories, with a bit of a twist on it. Hopefully all of you will stick with me and read that story as well!_

_ Hope you guys liked this story! I sure enjoyed writing it!_

_ Until next time,_

_Happy Reading._


End file.
